Batman's Change Of Heart
by Windrises
Summary: A cynical, harsh Batman has to learn how to relearn how to be a proper superhero. With the help of four new superheroes, Batman tries to save the day.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

Super Flyer, Ms. Detective, Super Muscles, and Mr. Explosives went to the lair of Batman, also known as Pony Man. Super Flyer said, "Let's go inside and defeat Pony Man." The four superheroes went inside the building.

Guard # 1 said, "Give up, you costumed weirdos."

Guard # 2 said, "You super powered creeps don't deserve your superpowers."

Mr. Explosives said, "I will scare these 2 fools away." Mr. Explosives blew up random stuff around the building. The two guards were getting scared.

Guard # 1 said, "I hate to say this, but we should get out of here."

Guard # 2 said, "We could lose our jobs, if we don't stop them."

Guard # 1 said, "It's not worth risking our lives."

Guard # 2 said, "Good point." The two guards ran away.

Batman said, "I heard some explosions, downstairs. I think that the superheroes are here. Goofer, you told me your friends would get rid of the super heroes."

The Goofer nervously smiled and said, "I didn't realize how weak my friends are. Ha, ha!"

Batman said, "They are going to come here ,soon. We will have to get rid of them. This is getting more dangerous than I thought it would."

The Goofer said, "Calm down, Pony Man. Soon, I will destroy all four of them."

Batman slapped the Goofer and said, "I don't want any of the superheroes destroyed. If you destroy anybody, I will end my partnership with you."

The Goofer patted Batman on the back and said, "Don't worry, my dear friend. I will treat the super heroes, harshly, but I will not destroy them."

Pony Man said, "I'll guard our work room. You better go defeat the dangerous superheroes."

The Goofer said, "Okay. Ha, ha!"

The superheroes were in the hallway. The Goofer knew that and was prepared to challenge them.

Super Flyer suddenly got stuck to the carpet. Super Flyer said, "How come I can't move?"

The Goofer walked up to the superheroes and said, "I put glue on only a few parts of the carpet and you were dumb enough to step on one of them. Ha, ha!"

Super Flyer angrily said, "I didn't notice the glue."

The Goofer replied "Whatever. Your dignity is gone."

Super Flyer said, "This glue is harder to get out of, than anything I've ever dealt with."

The Goofer smiled and responded, "I make my own glue. The glue at stores is easy to break from, but my glue can trap you forever. Ha, ha!"

Super Muscles said, "Don't worry. I will use my strength to get free you from the carpet."

After a few minutes, Super Muscles got Super Flyer off the carpet. Super Flyer said, "Thank you."

Super Muscles said, "That was one of my least dignified rescues."

The Goofer sprayed goofy gas on Mr. Explosives. The Goofer said, "Prepare to laugh, forever. Ha, ha, ha!"

Mr. Explosives said, "I can't resist goofing around." Mr. Explosives started bumbling around.

Super Flyer asked, "How will some simple slapstick hurt him?"

The Goofer replied, "He won't be able to stop goofing around. Also, the irresistible urge to do goofy things, eventually becomes a poison. He's probably going to die."

Super Flyer was worried about Mr. Explosives. He said, "We can't lose our fellow team member, so easily."

The Goofer said, "You will lose him. Ha, ha!"

Ms. Detective replied, "Actually, I know the cure."

The Goofer angrily said, "I hate smart people."

Ms. Detective gave Mr. Explosives the cure. Ms. Detective asked, "Do you feel alright?"

Mr. Explosives replied. "I feel awesome."

Super Flyer said. "I don't want to deal with your tricks. Me and my fellow super heroes are here to defeat Pony Man."

The Goofer said. "Well. I'm tired of him being considered the city's best villain. He and I formed a secret partnership, but I'm secretly working on my own evil plan. I will destroy you four, then Pony Man, and then everybody will consider me the best villain, of all time. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Super Flyer grabbed the Goofer and started flying, but the Goofer used a taser to hurt Super Flyer. Super Flyer said, "I hate the taser."

The Goofer kicked Super Flyer. Super Muscles grabbed the Goofer and threw him across the hallway. Super Muscles said, "Despite all the effort you put into the pranks, I can still easily defeat you with simple strength."

Mr. Explosives said, "And I think my explosives can take care of the Goofer."

Super Flyer replied, "I want you two, to battle the Goofer Me and Ms. Detective will try to take care of Pony Man."

Mr. Explosives said, "Okay, dude."

Super Muscles said, "Best of luck to you."

Super Flyer replied, "Best of luck to you, as well."

The Goofer said "Two new superheroes vs. the best supervillain of all time? This will be my easiest success ever. Ha, ha!"

Mr. Explosives replied, "I doubt that."

Cat Lover came by and started hitting Super Muscles and Mr. Explosives, with her hammer. Cat Lover said "Nobody is allowed to mess with the Goofer."

Super Muscles said, "Her whip is really strong."

Mr. Explosives said, "I'll get rid of it." Mr. Explosives blew up Cat Lover's hammer.

Cat Lover said, "Oh, no."

Super Muscles said, "Now, it's time to defeat you."

Cat Lover proudly said, "I'm stronger than you think I am." Super Muscles punched Cat Lover. Cat Lover passed out.

The Goofer said, "I need better sidekicks. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Super Flyer and Ms. Detective went into the room where Batman was.

Super Flyer asked, "Are you there, Batman?"

Batman used a laser ray, to zap Super Flyer. Batman said, "You are nothing, but a dangerous fool."

Ms. Detective said, "You're out of control, Batman."

Batman said, "Protecting the world leads to questionable choices. I'm willing to make those choices, to protect people."

Ms. Detective replied, "But you got the other superheroes in danger."

Batman said, "Those scoundrels barely count as people. I'm glad I had them arrested. They're more dangerous, than everybody in prison."

Super Flyer was desperate, to try to get Pony Man, to be on his side. He said, "Please don't be a villain, Batman. You used to be one of the best superheroes. You can return to that. You can give them hope, again."

Batman angrily replied, "I give people hope, by getting rid of anybody, that's too dangerous. Some people, that I've punished aren't evil, but I can't risk the destruction they could bring to the world. Super Fella could destroy a million people a day, if he turned evil. That's why I got rid of his freedom and his powers."

Super Flyer said, "But superheroes can and do save people. If you get rid of me, you'll be the villain." Batman continued zapping Super Flyer.

Ms. Detective said, "Calm down, TBuce."

Batman and Super Flyer were both surprised. They said, "What?"

Super Flyer looked at Batman and asked, "Is Bruce your real name?"

Batman stubbornly answered, "No."

Ms. Detective said, "I know who you are and I know why you became Batman. After your parents were shot by a robber, you became a superhero to protect people from getting shot, by heartless villains."

Batman angrily asked, "How do you know that?"

Ms. Detective explained, "I used to be your most dedicated fan. I became a detective, because of you. I did so much research and analysis, on you, that I found out your real name."

Super Flyer was impressed that Batman was both a superhero and a millionaire. Super Flyer said, "I'm not totally sure which part of it is cooler."

Batman angrily said, "Being cool isn't relevant, right now."

Ms. Detective asked, "Why did you give up on a being a superhero, Batman?"

Batman stated, "I didn't give up. I simply decided to take care of the world's problems, in somewhat harsher ways."

Super Flyer said, "But you got rid of some of the world's most helpful super heroes. Super Fella could destroy people if he wanted to, but he doesn't to. He and the other members of the superhero universe are obsessed with making the world a safer place. You got rid of what makes the world safer, despite claiming, that you are the world's best superhero."

Batman said, "I didn't want to take trap my fellow superheroes, but I was afraid of the dangerous things, that they could do."

Ms. Detective said, "Well, the world is more dangerous without them."

Batman asked, "What are you talking about?"

Super Flyer sighed and said, "You should know what we're talking about."

Batman asked, "Are you new superheroes talking about nonsense?"

Ms. Detective said, "Your precious city is safe, but look at these pictures of other places around the world."

Batman looked at the pictures. Nearly every state was suffering, from supervillain attacks. Batman asked, "How did this happen?"

Ms. Detective said, "By getting rid of the super heroes and releasing the criminals from prison, you accidentally made the world more dangerous than it's ever been."

Batman saw pictures of the recent destruction, which were so sad he briefly cried. Batman finally realized what he did was wrong. Batman said, "The saddest part is that you new superheroes know more, what the world needs, more than I do."

Super Flyer asked, "Are you ready to give up your crazy plans?"

Batman said, "Yes."

Ms. Detective replied, "Thank goodness."

Super Flyer said, "Now, we need your help, because the Goofer has evil plans."

Batman was surprised to hear that. He said, "But the Goofer and I were partners."

Super Flyer asked, "You're actually surprised that the Goofer betrayed you?"

Batman said, "Sadly, yes."

Batman, Super Flyer, and Ms. Detective went to the hallway. Super Flyer said, "My two teammates were battling the Goofer, in here."

Batman said, "I think the Goofer captured them."

Ms. Detective replied, "Don't worry. I know where they are."

Batman, Super Flyer, and Ms. Detective went to a nearby room. Super Muscles and Mr. Explosives were tied to bombs.

The Goofer said, "Ironically, Mr. Explosives is going to get blown up. Ha, ha!"

Batman angrily said, "You betrayed me, Goofer."

The Goofer had a big grin on his face, while saying, "I love doing that."

Super Flyer said, "I will save them."

The Goofer relied, "You won't do that." The Goofer knocked Super Flyer to the ground and tied him to one of the bombs.

Batman whispered, "Maybe my pony crown can break the bombs."

Ms. Detective said, "The bombs won't work, if you use one of your batarangs to break the wire."

Batman said, "Okay."

Ms. Detective said, "Be careful."

Batman threw a batarangs at the wire. The Goofer said, "I was so close, to blowing them up. I've been so close, to so many victories. Batman is my best and most bothersome enemy."

Super Muscles said, "It appears that Batman and the Goofer aren't working together, anymore."

Mr. Explosives replied, "I'm thankful about that."

Batman cornered the Goofer and said, "It's time to give up."

The Goofer responded, "Actually, it's 3:00 p.m. Ha, ha!"

Super Flyer looked around and said, "There's five superheroes and one supervillain. I think we can win."

The Goofer thought about it and said, "I'm more dangerous, than you predictable fools. Ha, ha!"

Batman punched the Goofer. The Goofer said, "You proved my point, by using a predictable attack, Batman. Ha, ha!"

Batman said, "You anger me to no end."

The Goofer replied, "I'm proud of that."

Super Muscles punched the Goofer across the room. Super Muscles asked, "Does that hurt?"

The Goofer answered, "Only a lot."

Mr. Explosives blew up random stuff around the Goofer. Mr. Explosives said, "You're getting close to your own explosion, Goofer."

The Goofer said, "I know you wouldn't blow up me."

Mr. Explosives asked, "But are you 100% sure about that?"

The Goofer nervously said, "No." The Goofer tried to jump out a window, to escape.

Super Muscles asked, "Could he survive that?"

Super Flyer said, "I don't know."

Super Muscles asked, "Is he crazy?"

Mr. Explosives answered, "Duh."

The Goofer fell outside. He was in pain, but he laughed about it.

Batman said, "No more goof-ups, Goofer."

The Goofer said, "But I'm the king of goofs. Ha, ha!"

Batman punched the Goofer several times. The Goofer said, "You hurt my body, as well as my feelings."

Batman asked, "Is that your bad attempt at being funny?"

The Goofer said, "Hold on there, Batman. I'm a bad person, a bad boss, and I have done countless crimes, but I'm always good, when it comes to goofing around. Even you can't deny that fact." The Goofer laughed several times, before passing out.

The Goofer was sent to prison, along with the other villains. Batman had the superheroes released from prison and he gave them their super powers back.

Batman faced the new superheroes, while saying, "I'm sorry. I was so worried about a threat, that might happen, that I became the threat. I've learned to trust my fellow superheroes, from now on."

Super Flyer patted Batman on the back and said, "We appreciate the change of heart."

Batman said, "To be honest, you're the one who inspired me to have a change of heart, Ms. Detective."

Ms. Detective said, "But you were the one, who inspired me. You are my hero."

Batman smiled and said, "You're my hero, too. You saved me from myself, which I thought was impossible. You proved me wrong and I'm grateful for that."

Ms. Detective said, "Thank you for everything, Batman." Ms. Detective hugged Batman.

Super Fella walked up to Super Flyer and said, "I heard that you wanted to meet me."

Super Flyer freaked out, with excitement. He said, "You are my favorite superhero. You are the one, who inspired me, to become a superhero."

Super Fella said, "Thank you. I'm proud of how you brought together a new team of superheroes and saved the world."

Super Flyer hugged Super Fella. Super Fella said, "You hug so hard, that even I can barley breathe."

Super Flyer said, "I'm sorry about that super hug."

Super Fella said ,"You four superheroes are a great team and I'm sure that you will continue to do impressive things."

Super Muscles replied, "We will."

Mr. Explosives said, "When the world is in danger, we will be too."

Super Muscles asked, "What?"

Mr. Explosives said, "I guess that catchphrase doesn't work."

After hanging out with the other superheroes, Commissioner Adam Bale gave the four new superheroes a big award, for their victory. Commissioner Bale said, "I was hoping, that you would be a good team, and you four turned out to be the most heroic people, that I've ever met."

Super Flyer said, "You're welcome. I'm proud of myself but I'm mostly proud of my three amazing teammates."

Super Muscles said, "We all did a great job."

Mr. Explosives said, "Especially me. I'm joking."

Super Flyer said, "But the real super hero was Ms. Detective. Despite having no super powers, she's the one who found Batman's secret identity, how to defeat every villain, and convinced the pony-loving bat to have a change of heart."

Ms. Detective said, "Thank you, but you're the leader so you should get the most credit." Ms. Detective hugged Super Flyer.

Super Flyer said, "Um, thank you."

Ms. Detective said, "You offered to give me a hug, earlier, and I refused. I felt like you earned a free hug."

Super Flyer asked, "A free hug?"

Mr. Explosives said, "It costs five dollars, to hug me."

Batman popped up and said, "Greetings, fellow superheroes."

Ms. Detective whispered, "Don't worry, Batman. I won't tell anybody your real name."

Batman said, "Thank you. Because of my questionable antics, my sidekicks have given up on me. I could use you four, to help me protect my city."

Super Flyer said, "I'll help you."

Ms. Detective said, "Me ,too."

Super Muscles and Mr. Explosive said, "Okay."

Commissioner Bale said, "Best of luck, to all five of you."

Batman said, "The only luck we need is justice." Batman and the four new superheroes became one of the world's best teams.


End file.
